The most unusual wedding in the history
by theonlyconsultingdetective
Summary: Emma and Hook are getting marry. Snow and Charming don't want to let that happen. Rumpelstiltskin helps Snow. Jefferson helps Charming. Priest confused.


Hook was standing there, all nervous and freaking, waiting for his fiance. He looked at all of the people sitting beside him onto their seats. Oh my God, wedding in Snow's and Charming's castle while they're gone was a really bad idea. Even for him. They could do that in Neverland. Of course they could. He even suggested that, but now. Emma wanted to do that here. Sentiments. Yeah, those sentiments are gonna kill him. He couldn't even imagine what'd happen if her parents would be here. Well, that'd be very interesting. And probably would ended with him hanging on one of the caste's tower. Not really dreamy idea. He took one more look at the people. He recognized a lot of them, but not everyone. Cricket. Cinderella with her prince. Aurora. Mulan. Belle. Without Rumpelstiltskin, thank God. His crew. Henry of course, but he was standing next to him as a best man. Emma's bride was that wolf girl. He looked down at himself. Well, he looked really hot in that suit, he couldn't deny it.

"Hurry, Emma, hurry" he murmured to himself quietly. He didn't want to admit it, but was a bit afraid she's not gonna come. And that second thing he was afraid was that Snow and Charming will show up from nowhere. Of course they knew about a wedding, but they got to know really really recently and they were in Storybrooke so they couldn't come. Thank God again.

Finally, after a few long minutes, she came. He raised his head and smiled at her. Not smirked, not grinned, just smiled. To _his_ precious Emma. Oh my God, it took him so long to convince her to him, but every single second was worth that. She looked amazing in her long white dress. At first she didn't even wear a dress but Red gave her no choice and he was eternally grateful to her. Golden hair cascade to her back and shoulders. She stood next to him and gave him cheerfully look.

A priest who was in front of them cleared his throat and started.

"We are assembled here in the presence of God and these witnesses" he pointed at Henry and Ruby "to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in the unity of marriage."

Then he was talking something about love, family, vows, sacrifice and that sorts of thing, but Hook didn't listen. He couldn't drop off his gaze from Emma. How could she not believe she's so beautiful? Even blink could see that.

And then came the time to vow. Hook was first.

"Will you repeat after me" said priest. Killian nodded slightly. "I, Killian Jones."

"I, _Captain_ Killian Jones" he said, accenting _captain_. Emma rolled her eyes with amusement.

"Take you, Emma Swan…"

"Take you, _princess_ Emma Swan…"

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife."

"To love and…"

He had no chance to finish because at that moment they heard terrible roar. Hook and Emma turned around to look at the church's door. Snow White was running to them.

"Stop the ceremony! Stop the ceremony!"

And somewhere behind the door there was a dragon. Real dragon. Not that Hook haven't looked any in his whole life, but to Emma it was a shock. And then in the doorways stood Rumpelstiltskin. Of course… Hook gritted his teeth and Emma facepalmed. At the same moment Snow jumped to her, grabbing her and pulling to the side.

_Bloody hell, could it be worse?_

Of course it could. And it was. Because right then in the front of them appeared some strange whirl. Few seconds later the whirl was replaced by two people. One of them was Charming. Of course. And the other person was trying to retreat but Hook recognized him anyway.

"Traitor!" he yelled to Jefferson who turned around and gave him affected smile.

"Well, about that… Happy wedding, Killian!" he slapped his friend on the back.

"You've just ruined it" he murmured.

"He was blackmailing me!"

"No, I wasn't!" said Charming, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Um, hello?" said Emma and every gaze at church turned to her. She was standing there in her amazing white dress, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

Mary Margaret was pole-axed. Charming stood behind her and looked at Hook angrily, then fixed his gaze in Emma.

"What are _we_ doing here?"

"We're your parents, Emma!"

Killian's fiancé raised an eyebrow and looked at them.

"And you're ruining my wedding."

"You cannot marry him!" said Mary Margaret. "And by the way, Charming, sweetheart, I told you I'll be first, because, you know, Gold is better than Jefferson if it's about magic."

"Can't deny, dearie!" screamed Rumpelstiltskin from the doorway.

_Oh my God, it's a disaster_, thought Hook. That wasn't his dreamy wedding.

"Hey!" said offended Mad Hatter. "It was only because prince Charming was so afraid to jump to the hat."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I…"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Snow. "One way or another, the wedding cannot happen. Right, Emma? Emma?"

They all looked at the place where her daughter was standing just few seconds ago. Now she was gone. Just like Hook. And a priest. And Ruby. And Henry. And there was only a trail of dim after Mad Hatter's magic.

"Dammit!"

"Now, you may kiss your bride."

Hook smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to her. She tasted so heavenly good. And now she was him. Only him. She couldn't escape him. He's not gonna let her to. Never.

"Well, I've told you some day I'll be on your wedding, friend."

Mad Hatter was lying on the sand in the Neverland with closed eyes. There was Henry beside him. And Ruby who was watching Jefferson with charming smile. _Interesting_.

"You've almost ruined it."

Mad Hatter raised one eyelid.

"But I've saved it, haven't I?"

"Indeed."

He took Emma's hand and started walking on the beach.

"Where are you two going?" yelled Jefferson.

"Jeff, it was our wedding, what do you think, idiot?" asked Hook over his shoulder.

There was a consternation on his face, replaced by recognition.

"Of course, of course. But be careful! I don't think Henry wants to have a siblings."

"Actually, I do!" said Henry with a smile.

"Oh my God…" whispered Emma in Hook's shoulder.

"Yeah, that was the weirdest wedding I ever had…"

She looked at him curiously.

"You had more than one wedding?"

"And I think we should really go straight, I have so much to show you…"

"You had more than one wedding?"

"Emma, I'm a pirate" he said like it'd explain everything.

"Hook!"

He leaned and kissed her again to shut her up.

"I love you too, lass."


End file.
